kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Souls (game)
This is the first game of the Land of Souls series. Story It starts with a girl sitting on a rock, noticing a storm of blackness approaching. she tries to warn the others, but to no avail. it consumes the islands, and takes the girl and a few others away. she wakes up in a forest only remembering her name is Aria, that two years passed making her fourteen, and that she's hungry. a traveler, Queen Minney, came and took her to Disney Castle. she met The King, and was given some new clothes and some food. she was allowed to stay until a later date. While exploring, she stumbled unto a room in the lower quarters. In it was the Keyblade master's original weapon; the Kingdom Key. The King went down with guards to see who entered the room, and was met with a surprise; the Kingdom Key jumped from its resting place into Aria's hand. Aria was shocked, and the King was astonished; this had only happened once before. Just then, a swarm of Heartless appeared; the King requested for Aria to fight them. She objected, saying she doesn't know how to fight. He said that if the Keyblade chose her, she should know how to use it. Before she could protest, they attacked her, she was amazed at how she managed to defeat them. Before anyone could say anything, Ansem appeared and took the King away. Aria then decided to save him, do to knowing how to use the keyblade. while walking past the gates, Donald Duck appeared and asked why she was leaving. she told him the story and he insisted on coming with her. she said okay, and Donald told her they should find Goofy. they went to his house, only finding Max, his son. he asked if he could tag along and Aria said okay. they went to Atlantica in hopes of finding clues. they met the daughter of Ariel, Melody, who was reveled to be a new princess of heart, now that her mother is older. she helped them find a cave which showed a map to Ansem's castle. inside, they found Usrsala's sister, Morgana. she attacked and Aria, Donald, and Max fought it. they won. the map then fell out of a chest. they took it and thanked Melody. On they're way to Ansem's castle, they find a heartless infestation in Wonderland. they come to the need of a girl named Alice. They fight them off and Alice thanked them. she told them another place was having heartless trouble. they then left and went there. they found they're way to Halloween Town and fought some heartless. a larger heartless came, and they fought that. they managed to win. they made they're way to Neverland and The 100-Acre Wood. they fought off heartless there, to. they finally made it to Ansem's castle and find that ansem is really someone named Rara, a shapeshifter. they fought and Aria lost. the keyblade glowed and imploded. the windblade came down a poem that said: "The blade, the wind, the come as a key, the original, the Keyblade, has been lost, the wielder's heart grows weak, the new wielder's soul must grow strong, the heart to...the Keyblade, its not enough, the heart, its only a bit, the wielder, he or she, must own, a strong heart AND soul, this is a backup, this is the new, NOW you have, the brand new...this was made, in times of dark, this was made, for a time of spark, you must use it, for a time, remember though, use the original, and you will awaken, the strength...within" Aria then defeated Rara and they returned home. Trivia * Category:Land of Souls Category:Stories